L'Académie des Beaux-Arts de Canterlot
by IGIBAB
Summary: Il y a tellement d'arts qu'il est facile de se tromper quand on veut se lancer dedans, et ne pas réussir à trouver sa voie dans un milieu qui demande autant d'implication et de mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage peut devenir un véritable calvaire. One-shot écrit en 2014 après un concours où le mot choisi était "Art"


L'Académie des Beaux-Arts de Canterlot

Canvas soupira. C'était aujourd'hui la représentation.

"Allons! Plus vite! Tout doit être prêt à temps!" sermonna le professeur.

La grande licorne les regardait l'air sévère. Elle était une musicienne d'un talent moyen, mais très stricte sur la ponctualité, presque autant que sur la justesse des notes et du rythme. Et aujourd'hui, elle comptait bien briller devant tout Canterlot en montrant ce qu'elle avait réussi à inculquer à cette classe d'élèves qu'elle jugeait trop perturbateurs.

Autour, les étudiants s'affairaient à tout préparer pour la représentation. Aucun ne tenait vraiment compte de l'enseignante. Tous ne savaient que trop bien qu'elle ne risquait pas de hausser le ton si tout était prêt à temps, et il restait un peu de marge avant le début de celle-ci. Alors ils discutaient joyeusement, contents pour la plupart d'enfin faire une représentation officielle, la première de leur vie. D'autres effectuaient une ultime vérification sur l'accordage de leur instrument.

Il y avait de tout, cordes, cuivres, percussions, c'était un vrai orchestre que formait cette classe de 40 élèves. Et parmi eux, le seul à se plaindre était Canvas.

Pourtant son ami Bémol Partition, un poney terrestre au pelage rouge, à la crinière marron et ayant une cutie mark en forme de note, le lui répétait tout le temps:

"Tu as du talent bon sang! T'as un meilleur sens du rythme que moi alors que tu ne cherche même pas à jouer juste! Alors un peu de motivation! Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, même les princesses vont venir nous regarder jouer!"

Ce à quoi Canvas répliquait:

"Mais c'est pas ce qui me plait! Peut-être que je suis doué pour la musique, j'en sais rien, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie de faire!"

Depuis tout petit, Canvas, jeune pégase bleu à la crinière verte, avait toujours senti qu'il avait un genre d'inspiration, des idées qui lui venaient, un sentiment indescriptible qui lui donnait envie de créer. Le seul problème qu'il avait rencontré, c'était de ne pas trouver de support adéquat à son envie créatrice. Quand il en avait parlé à son ami, ce dernier avait tout de suite répondu:

"T'es attiré par l'art, exactement comme moi! Pourquoi tu ne t'inscrirais pas à la partie conservatoire de l'école d'art de Canterlot avec moi? Moi je suis un musicien dans l'âme, je le sens!"

Et Canvas avait suivi sans vraiment trop chercher à comprendre, espérant trouver enfin un moyen de vider son esprit de toutes ces idées. Mais très vite, ce fut une désillusion. La musique était certes harmonieuse, il jouait bien, un peu mieux que la moyenne, il aimait la sonorité, mais rien n'arrivait à sortir de sa musique. Il jouait, sans vraiment y mettre de cœur, des compositions de personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas transmettre les émotions d'un compositeur à travers la musique, il voulait que ce qu'il fasse soit imprégné de ses propres émotions. Il voulait créer quelque chose à son image. Et il n'arriva pas à composer, ce n'était pas ça qu'il lui fallait. Mais ses études étaient déjà payées, et hors de question pour la classe de se passer d'un de ses violonistes. Alors il avait continué, mais sans espoir, sans envie, et sans cutie mark.

Bémol voulut répliquer à son ami, mais l'enseignante le coupa:

"EN PLACE!"

Tous les étudiants obtempérèrent et prirent place dans l'orchestre sur l'estrade. Le silence se fit. On entendait, derrière le grand rideau, la foule qui discutait. Probablement y avait-il des centaines de poneys, voir des milliers.

Un son retentit, un genre de cor, et le silence se fit derrière le rideau. Sur l'estrade, la tension montaient petit à petit. La licorne pris place devant son pupitre, le dos tourné à sa classe, face au rideau.

Le rideau se leva, et les applaudissement arrivèrent crescendo à mesure que l'orchestre était révèlé.

Canvas leva les yeux vers la foule. C'était dans une grande salle de concert, avec un toit entièrement vitré laissant passer la lumière du jour, et plusieurs balcons qu'allaient se dérouler sa première représentation. Pourtant, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Les milliers d'yeux braqués sur lui, tous ces poneys l'acclamant, attendant avec impatience une belle performance, même la présence des princesses Celestia et Luna dans un balcon spécialement prévu, ainsi que les princesses Cadence et Twilight, qui étaient venues à l'improviste, à leur côtés, ne l'impressionnaient nullement. Rien ne lui tenait à cœur dans ce concert, si il le ratait, tant pis, si il le réussissait, tant pis aussi.

L'enseignante salua la foule avec un large sourire, puis se tourna vers ses élèves, changeant totalement de regard, complètement concentrée. Le silence se fit dans la salle. La licorne leva sa baguette avec sa magie et la tapota sur son pupitre. Les élèves prirent leur instrument. Canvas, assit sur sa chaise, souleva son violon sans grande conviction. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait être assis un jouant. Il aurait préféré pouvoir jouer dans les airs, tout en volant, au moins le défi aurait été amusant et intéressant.

La baguette commença à danser dans les airs, et l'orchestre commença à jouer.

Canvas jouait bien, mais il le faisait parce qu'il devait jouer pour ne pas déranger le reste de la classe, pas pour lui ou pour le plaisir de jouer. De son côté, Bémol s'en sortait bien également, mais c'était le fruit d'un travail acharné. Lui au moins aimait ce qu'il faisait.

Un moment de la musique sans violon. Canvas en profita pour pousser un soupir silencieux et lever les yeux vers le plafond en vers. C'est alors qu'une secousse fit légèrement trembler le bâtiment. Quelques poneys furent renversés, les plus prompts à la panique crièrent. L'orchestre continua pourtant de jouer, l'enseignante bien décidée à ne pas gâcher sa chance à cause d'une simple secousse. Cependant la cause de cette secousse apparue au dessus du plafond en verre.

Canvas n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce qui se passait là haut était magnifique. Cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait vu avant. Il cru être dans un rêve tellement il vibrait devant ce qu'il voyait.

D'autres poneys dans l'assistance remarquèrent aussi ce qu'il se passait, beaucoup étaient surpris et aussi assez émerveillés par la beauté de ce que c'était. Certains savaient ce que c'était. La princesse Twilight leva à son tour les yeux, ayant vu des poneys faire de même, et elle vit ce que c'était aussi, puis eut un sourire en coin, comme si elle savait d'où cela venait.

Mais Canvas ne faisait plus attention à rien d'autre que ce qu'il voyait à travers ce plafond en verre. Il était obnubilé à un tel point qu'il oublia de reprendre lorsque son tour vint de jouer. L'enseignante lui jeta un regard noir après avoir senti le manque dans la musique. Mais Canvas ne le remarqua même pas. Cette chose magnifique était en train de se dissiper, et pourtant elle avait éveillée quelque chose en lui. Une envie qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Plus forte que toute les autres, et cette fois il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, et maintenant!

Il quitta sa place, ne faisait pas attention à son ami qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait, et se précipita dans les coulisses, sortit précipitamment dans les couloirs de l'école et galopa, cherchant quelque chose bien précis.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait: une salle de cours des étudiants en peinture. Elle était vide. Il se précipita sur du matériel qu'avait laissé trainer un élève, posant une nouvelle toile sur son support, et commençant à peindre.

Il n'avait jamais peint de sa vie. Ce qu'il avait fait était stupide, sur un simple coup de tête, mais à cet instant, il ne se posait aucune question. Il avait senti qu'il devait le faire, et il le faisait. Il voulait immortaliser ce qu'il avait vu. Et son pinceau, qu'il tenait dans sa bouche, glissait avec aisance sur la toile, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. En lui, cette créativité, qui avait toujours été enfermée sans jamais pouvoir s'exprimer, se libérait enfin. Il avait enfin trouvé comment l'exprimer, comment partager ses idées.

Il peignit durant plus d'une heure. Au moment où il achevait sa toile, son ami entra dans la pièce.

"Enfin je te retrouve! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de partir comme ça!? La prof est furieuse! Elle va te passer un savon."

Canvas ne répondit pas, il se contenta de s'écarter de devant la toile, pour que son ami puisse la voir, arborant un sourire de parfait contentement et satisfait.

Bémol en fut bouche-bée. Lui aussi avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé au dessus du toit, et son ami l'avait reproduit à la quasi perfection.

"Tu as déjà tenu un pinceau?" demanda t-il incrédule.

"Jamais! Si j'avais su que ça me plairait autant, j'aurais directement choisi ça plutôt que la musique."

"C'est très ressemblant." fit alors une voix bienveillante derrière Bémol.

Le musicien se retourna et se retrouva face à quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. La princesse Twilight se tenait devant lui, souriante. Il recula immédiatement, pris au dépourvu, et s'inclina respectueusement.

Canvas en fut tout aussi étonné que son ami, mais oublia pour sa part la révérence. Il venait de recevoir un compliment de la princesse en personne, il n'en revenait pas.

"On appelle ça un Sonic Rainboom, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. C'est très connu chez les pégases de Cloudsdale. Il apparait quand un pégase atteint une très grande vitesse."

"M-Merci." balbutia Canvas. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu envie de peindre cette chose... Ce Sonic Rainboom si magnifique."

Twilight rigola.

"Rainbow Dash serait surement contente d'entendre ça. C'est la seule pégase capable d'en faire un."

"Il faudra que je la remercie alors. Grâce à elle, j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose qui me plait. Finie pour moi la musique, maintenant je ferais de la peinture! Ça c'est quelque chose où je peux m'exprimer."

"Et vous avez une cutie mark en plus."

Canvas regarda son flanc, en effet, une cutie mark était apparue, représentant une palette de couleur mélangées au centre formant un arc-en-ciel.

Twilight regarda le pégase en souriant. Canvas avait trouvé sa voie, avec cette première peinture reproduisant, à la nuance près, le Sonic Rainboom de Rainbow Dash. Le cercle de couleur occupait le centre de la toile. On le voyait en plein ciel, avec quelques nuages autour, et une trainée arc-en-ciel que Canvas avait aperçu en même temps que le Sonic Rainboom en lui-même sans même savoir que c'était la responsable de l'arc-en-ciel qui était au bout.

"Je vais l'intituler _Boom d'inspiration sonique_."


End file.
